And the Big Bad Wolf Came to Rise
by elligoat
Summary: Ok. This the true story of Little Red Riding Hood. MB version. I rewrote it in 3rd person... yeah... R&R or the oompa-loompas and leprechauns will kill you! heheh


**Okay. This is REALLY long. It's a 3rd person's view of the True story of little red riding hood. Please tell me if there are any spelling errors. I'll fix them. Also I had to change afew things from the original. Like the Witch isn't Red's grandmother. I couldn't really write for that. Yay! This is my longest one so far. XD XD XD!!!  
**

**Blah Blah Blah I do not own Sisters Grimm because Michael Buckley owns it. I don't own the plot. MB does. This was not my idea in any way, except to rewrite it.  
**

* * *

Once Upon a Time, in an imperfect world there was a Wolf, a Demon, a Witch, a Hunter and his Apprentice, and most importantly, Little Red.

Now, Little Red was very different to a lot of people. There was the fact that she always wore a Red hood and the fact that she had gone mad at one point in her life. Her parents were forced to get a very expensive (for such a poor family) doctor. One day Little Red's parents found that they had no less than 27 pounds and 7 shillings.

Now, Red's mother had come to know of a Witch. The witch, before they found out her true identity, was a close friend to reds mother. The witch had taken quite a liking to Little Red. Her mother had told the witch that she must help Red out of her sanity, or the family would go bankrupt. The witch agreed, told her that Red would be sent alone and asked for only a few sweets in return.

99999999999999999999

"Today I help that poor child, Red," said the witch one morning. The witch approached a bag. The Bag was a violet colour with the words "The North Wind" written in gold. The North Wind had the ability to destroy things, as the user wanted it to.

She took the bag to the back of her hut, where lots of cages were. The cages were filled with creatures of all sorts. One cage was sitting in the middle of the room. Inside was a well built wolf, frothing at the the Witch were to heal the child she had to test her theory on something.

Her theory was that The North Wind could destroy mental things, as well as physical. If she concentrated, she could take away the Wolf's illness with The North Wind. If the Witch could do that she could heal the child. She dug her hand into the bag and withdrew the contents. It was a brass kazoo, no less than 4 inches long. She then picked up a near, clay jar. Hesitantly, she bought the kazoo to her mouth. She aimed at the wolf and then blew.

Instead of a toot, there was a great wind. The wind rushed about the wolf, spiralling around it over and over. The wolf gave out a howl before a shadowy demon was sucked out of it. The Demon tried to cling to its physical form, but failed. It's eyes were empty. But you knew that they had seen evil things. Then the Witch trapped the Demon in the clay jar and the wind died down to nothing.

When she looked at the wolf it was not frothing at the mouth and it was as tame as a house pet. She placed the jar on the near, oak, table.

99999999999999999999

Some time before, a brave and strong hunter named Tobias Clay and his apprentice, Harold Hatchett, had been hunting in the woods. Harold hadn't been working hard and had been letting Tobias do all the work. Tobias planned to dismiss Harold, for his slacking off.

Suddenly, they heard a great long howl. "Did you hear that Harold? A likely catch for us!" said Tobias with great enthusiasm.

"Well I'm staying here. I've done enough for the day" answered Harold, who was panting.

At this Tobias lost his patience and began to fume with frustration. "Tired? You… You didn't do anything except _walk_ with me and _watch_ me do all the work!" exclaimed Tobias, throwing up his arms. "Your coming whether you like it or not!"

Harold abruptly stood up and shouted, "FINE THEN I'LL COME!"

Tobias shook his head in disbelief, then picked up his bow and arrow and huffed off towards the wolf. Harold picked up his shotgun and they did not even whisper a word the whole way.

999999999

When they were there, instead of finding a clearing, they found a small hut. They walked to the window to see if the wolf was in there. Not only did they see the wolf but they saw the witch too.

They watched in horror as the demon flew around wildly, looking for a new body to enter. And they watched as the witch contained it in the jar.

Before either could speak they heard a childish voice singing. "Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb, who's face was white as snow" They turned and saw a small child. She had short, light brown hair and a red dress with a matching hood. She had dimples, created by the crazed smile on her face. She skipped down the path toward the Witch's hut with a picnic basket swinging in her hand.

"We must stop her from entering that vile witch's hut! She will never come out if we don't!" whispered Tobias with a worried and confused look on his face. He tried to run to the girl but Harold pulled him back.

"Only _fools_ would throw themselves into danger like this and expect to be unharmed!" whispered Harold, obviously trying to reason with him.

Tobias took a deep breath and answered, "I do not expect anything. But I have to try." But before they could do anything they heard a knock on the door behind them. They both spun around, only to see the hooded girl giving the Witch a tight squeeze. The Witch had a glint of fear in her eyes but took the hug. The Witch then took the child into her watched as the girl sat down on a stool and swung her legs back and forth, back and forth.

The Witch entered with the small kazoo that she had used on the wolf and brought it to her lips. Before she could even take a breath, Tobias leaped onto her and knocked her down. They wrestled and fought, the Witch clawing at the Hunter, but Tobias kept at it. The Witch finally got to her feat, but was knocked into the oak table, nearby. The Witch's face twisted into horror "No" she screeched, "The demon". But her words were no help, for the jar- being clay- had smashed and a dark shadowy creature was seeping out of the remains.

The shadow swirled around the room, looking for a bright, new body. The girl was much to young and was to skinny anyway. The Witch was old and had few years to live. But the Hunter, the Hunter was well built and very sharp minded. He had bruises all over him, and yet he acted as though he was unharmed. The shadow soared towards the Hunter, with red eyes filled with greed.

It hit his chest and the Tobias was knocked to his knees. His pupils swallowed his eyes and his hands twitched uncontrollably. His head was tossed back and he let out a loud howl. His arms and legs grew twice the size and muscled. His ears moved up to the top of his head, while his mouth grew long and produced sharp, yellow teeth. He let out another ear piercing howl. He rolled into a ball, all the while growing and sprouting hair all over his body. He flung his head up and looked at the witch with a worried expression. "Help me!" he managed to let out in a very much deeper voice.

The witch frantically scanned the room for the kazoo and found it in the corner she ran to it, but just as she was about to reach it, she was thrown into the far wall. She groaned in pain and looked up at her attacker. It was a great Wolf, the size of an elephant and was muscled immensely. She gasped in horror then looked to the place where Tobias had been lying. He was gone. Tobias had turned into her attacker. He was big. He was bad. And he was now a wolf. "The Big Bad Wolf" the witch gasped before she was snatched up by the wolf and was dangled over his great, big mouth.

She whispered a spell and was dropped, as the wolf fell back, ablaze with fire. When the fire was out, they were off again. The Witch was frantically reciting spells, and curses, while the wolf was constantly tiring her out. She was finally knocked back and devoured by the Wolf, piece by piece. When the witch was no more, the Wolf turned to the stool where Little Red had been. It was empty and the front door was swinging wide open. He ran to where she would be, or where he thought she would be.

99999999999999999999

Fortunately for Little Red, she had stopped along the path to pick some flowers. They were a beautiful red, she thought. She then saw some more flowers even deeper into the forest and they were an even better red. This went on to Purple, than Yellow, then Blue, but she thought nothing was more beautiful than the Red flowers. Red was a beautiful colour. She wandered some more and without her knowing the Wolf ran the whole path without once thinking to look through the trees for her.

99999999999999999999

Harold was still at the Witch's hut, going over the incident over and over again. He had sat there and let everything go its way. He was a coward, even though he would not admit it.

He ran. He ran into the woods, never once looking back at the hut. He ran and ran and ran. He was tired after a while so he stopped and sat on a nearby log. "It's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault! That poor little girl, she must have been killed. Tobias has killed the Witch, and Tobias has turned into a Monster." He sat there and silently cried.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb, whose face was white as… Oh, who is this?" Harold's head shot up and he spun around, to see the curious, unfazed face of Little Red, holding a bunch of flowers, all of which were Red.

"Who are you? Are you sad? Your face is filled with tears!" cried the young girl. She than threw her flowers to the ground and let out a crazed laugh. She then gathered all her flowers and did the same thing again. Tobias curiously bent down and picked up one of her flowers. He handed it to her. He then recognised her as the hooded child.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" whispered Harold.

Little Red pondered over the apology. "Where is granny?" the little girl asked, breaking the silence. Harold, at those three words, took her hand and led her home.

99999999999999999999

The wolf knocked on the door. _Knock, knock, knock_. The wolf couldn't wait to sink his teeth into his bright, new victim.

"Come in!" yelled a voice. It was a woman's voice. This was insufficient. _All my kills are woman_._ How disappointing. _ He slowly pushed the door open. "Frank, dear! Red is back! She must be cured!" yelled a motherly voice, filled with hope. _Hmm. One man is good enough._

A woman turned the corner. She was probably Red's mother. She had long, Chocolate Brown hair, tied in a ponytail, and freckles dotted over her nose. She had a warm smile across her face. Then she saw the wolf. Her face twisted with fear, then she turned, ran and screamed. It was not long before he had claimed her's, and "Fred's" life.

_Where is the girl?!_ The wolf overturned tables and chairs, getting angrier and angrier. He threw down the doors, and punched into the walls every time he found an empty room. He finally gave up and ran out the door, the North Wind in his clutch.

99999999999999999999

When they arrived at Red's house they saw what had come to pass. Red slowly pushed open the front door. When it hit the wall inside, it fell off it hinges and collapsed at their feet.

They slowly walked in. Everything was destroyed. There was blood everywhere and Harold soon came to know that The Big Bad Wolf had killed Red's parents.

"We're playing hide and seek," stated Red. Her face was filled with joy.

This was a situation that he wouldn't have even thought were possible. He had no money, nowhere to go and he was stuck with a maniac kid whose parents had just been murdered. Harold left the house with Red.

Then it hit him. It hit him like lightning. His finest idea yet! Harold took Red's hand and walked away from the house and towards the place that would make all his worries go away. The police station. This, you might think, is a strange idea, serving no purpose. But it was a deceiving idea. How could Harold betray Tobias like this, when they had known each other so well?

They walked through the town. Everything was dark and grey. The curtains of black cloud hid the sun. It was as if the day was destined for grief and sorrow.

They walked past the Bakery. Inside, the baker was sitting on his stool, his head in his hands. There had been no customers that day. The bread had gone stale, while it was waiting to be bought. They walked past the whole town, only to see the same result of negligence. They walked past few people, all of which were tired or lonely.

At the end of the street was their destination; the police station. Harold picked the girl up from crawling on her hands and knees, and led her in. When they opened the rusted door a bell rang, alerting a large, portly man. He awoke with a start and turned to Tobias. A small badge was pinned to the officer's shirt, reading 'Ernest Hamstead'. Hamstead got up with a start, and hobbled towards Tobias while rubbing his eyes. He sat down on the stool at the desk and waited. Harold took a deep breath and told Mr Hamstead the story. But he did not tell him the truth. He told him the story which everyone has now heard; the story of Little Red Riding Hood. This was his story…

_There once lived a girl whose name Little Red Riding Hood. She was called that because she always wore a red velvet cloak and hood that her grandmother had made for her. _

_Now her grandmother had been feeling ill, and one day Little Red Riding Hood's mother said to her, "I want you to take this basket of cakes and honey to Granny."_

"_Now go straight to Granny's," her mother told her, "and be sure you don't speak to any strangers on the way, and whatever you do, don't stray from the path!" Little Red Riding Hood promised to do as she was told._

_Her grandmother lived on the other side of a great forest. So, Little Red Riding Hood went skipping quickly down the path with her basket under her arm._

_She had not gone far when she met a big wolf._

"_Good morning, Little Red Riding Hood," said the wolf. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"_

_Little Red Riding Hood did not know what a wicked creature the wolf was, so she replied politely, "I'm am going to see my grandmother. She has been ill, and I am bringing her this basket of cakes and honey."_

"_How nice," said the wolf. But to himself he thought, "What good luck! If I am clever I can have both Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother for supper!"_

_Then he smiled at Little Red Riding Hood and said, "How lovely the woods look today! What a pity you have to rush on such a beautiful morning!"_

_Little Red Riding Hood looked around. Sunbeams were dancing in the trees, and bright flowers were waving their heads in the breeze. "I'm sure Grandmother would love a bouquet of flowers," she thought. "It's so early that surely I can stop for just a few minutes and pick some."_

_So Little Red Riding Hood left the path and skipped into the woods to pick some flowers. _

_Meanwhile the wolf ran as fast as he could to Grandmother's house._

_When the wolf reached grandmother's house, he knocked on the door._

"_Who's there?" called Little Red Riding Hoods grandmother._

"_It is I, Little Red Riding Hood!" said the wolf, disguising his voice. "I've brought you a basket of cakes and honey."_

"_I am too sick to get out of bed," Grandmother replied. "But the door is open, Little Red Riding Hood, just let yourself in and come up to my bedroom."_

_So the wicked wolf pushed open the door, came inside and climbed the stairs to Grandmother's bedroom. Then he went to Grandmothers bed and chewed her all up!_

_Then the wicked wolf pulled one of Grandmother's flannel nightgowns over his head, even though it was much too small for him. Next, he put on grandmother's warm woollen dressing gown. He even took Grandmother's spectacles and stuck them on the end of his long nose._

_Then the wolf looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look anything like Grandmother. And his long ears were showing. So the wolf put on Grandmother's lace nightcap, to try to hide them._

_Then he climbed into Grandmother's bad, drew the covers over his nose, and settled back to wait for Little Red Riding Hood._

_Meanwhile Little Red Riding Hood was still in the woods picking flowers. Every time she picked one, she seemed to see a prettier one just a little ways off. And so she strayed farther and farther from the path._

_When she had picked so many flowers that she could not hold any more, she returned to the path and headed for Grandmother's house._

_When Little Red Riding Hood arrived, she was surprised to find the door open._

"_Hello," she called. "Grandmother, it's me."_

"_Just come in!" came Grandmother's voice. "I am too ill to get out of bed!"_

_How strange her grandmother's voice sounded. "She must be very ill," thought Little Red Riding Hood. So the girl ran up the stairs to her grandmother's bedroom._

_Little red Riding Hood stood beside her grandmother's bed. How strange her grandmother looked!_

"_Why, grandmother," she said. "What big ears you have!"_

"_All the better to hear you with, my dear," said the wolf._

"_But, Grandmother, what big eyes you have!" said Little Red Riding Hood._

"_All the better to see you with, my dear," said the wolf._

"_But, grandmother, what big hands you have!" said Little Red Riding Hood._

"_All the better to hug you with, my dear," said the wolf._

"_But, Grandmother," said Little Red Riding Hood. "What big teeth you have"_

"_All the better to eat you with, my dear," said the Wolf_

_And with that the wicked wolf jumped out of the bed and opened his jaws wide._

"_Why, you're not Grandmother!" cried Little Red Riding Hood._

_No I'm not," said the Wolf. "And I'm going to eat you up!"_

_Then the Wolf snapped at Little Red Riding Hood and swallowed her whole!_

_After that, the Wolf felt full. He rubbed his belly contentedly. "That was a good meal," he said, while yawning. "Now I could do with a nap!"_

_So the wolf climbed back into Grandmother's bed. Than he pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes._

_Soon the Wolf was fast asleep and he began to snore very loudly. He snored so loudly that all the windows in Grandmother's house rattled._

_Towards evening, a huntsman came walking by and heard the Wolf snoring._

"_That is strange," he thought to himself. "The old woman is snoring awfully loudly! I wonder id she is all right._

_So the huntsman walked up to Grandmother's house. To his great surprise the door was wide open. "Hello! Hello!" called the huntsman. "Is anybody home?"_

_But there was no answer. The wicked wolf was sleeping too loudly to hear the huntsman._

"_I'll just go in and make sure everything is all right," the huntsman thought. So he went inside and tiptoed up the stairs._

_As he climbed the stairs, the snoring grew louder and louder. The huntsman followed the snoring all the way to grandmother's bed._

_The huntsman looked at grandmother's bad and saw the wolf lying fast asleep._

"_Ah-ha," said the huntsman. "So it's you who have been snoring so loudly, you rascal!"_

_The huntsman raised his gun and was about to shoot the wolf when it occurred to him that the wolf might have eaten the old woman._

_So the huntsman took a knife and cut open the wolf. To the hunters surprise Little Red Riding Hood stepped out, not the old woman. Little Red Riding Hood immediately ran into the huntsman's arms and explained what had happened. He figured that the wolf had eaten Little Red Riding Hood whole, and that was why she was still alive._

_Then the Huntsman filled the wolf's stomach with heavy stones and sewed it up. He heaved the wolf onto his back then carried it to the nearby river. He dropped it in and waited for it to awake._

_When the wolf woke up he discovered he was in the river. He tried to swim out but found that the stones were weighing him down. So the wolf drowned._

_The huntsman walked Little Red Riding Hood to her cottage, only to find that the house was empty. Though they never found Little Red Riding Hood's parents, she lived a good life, as did the huntsman. Whenever Little Red Riding Hood visited her Grandmother's hut, she remembered to never stray from the path, or listen to nasty wolves._

_THE END_

_By Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm_

Jacob Grimm set his pen down and closed his journal. He looked up to his brother, Wilhelm, and handed him the book. They put it into their bookshelf and let it be.

Nobody really thought to ask how such a nimble man as Harold could of committed to this. So people believed what they were told. The document was passed down the generations until people stopped believing in it. They started to believe it was a story, a fiction to settle the minds of the young. We believed that the story was not real. But we were right! It was just a story. It was not real. But even though we thought so, we thought that was the outcome of the characters. We were fooled. Not asking. Not knowing. Until now.

The End.

* * *

**So. How was it? I hope that you thought it was good. I would've had this up a while ago, but I had to rewrite it coz of something that went wrong. Review! Tell me of your thoughts...**


End file.
